Confusiones de amor!
by Rosio Albarn
Summary: Soul no le ah dicho a Maka lo que siente por ella, por lo que Maka supone que no la ama.


**Nuestros caminos se cruzan...**

**6:30 am...**

_**Maka: Ahhh! ya es muy tarde. Sooouuul despierta ya!, Soul? -Lo busca por todos lados-  
>Maka: Donde esta ese tonto? ¬¬ se nos hace tarde para ir a la escuela.<strong>_

_**Soul: Buenos días Maka! :)**_

_**Maka: Donde estabas tonto?, ya es tarde para ir a la escuela! ¬¬  
>Soul: jajaja Boba es Domingo! xD<strong>_

_**Maka: Es domingo?O.o**_

_**Soul: Si, tonta! :D**_

_**Maka: Dios!, pensé que era viernes! ._.U**_

_**Soul: No tonta es sábado :D**_

_**Blair: Que tal Soul? =D**_

_**-Lo abraza-**_

_**Maka: Soul eres un idiota! ¬¬**_

_**-Le da una patada que lo saca volando-**_

_**Blair: Vamos Maka no seas así con el lindo Soul! ¬¬**_

_**Maka: Calla Blair, no te metas en mi vida! ¬¬"**_

_**Blair: Ahh ya comprendo! :D**_

_**Maka: Comprendes qué? ¬_¬U**_

_**Blair: Que te gusta Soul! y te dan celos cuando lo abrazo! =D**_

_**Maka: Q-uu-ue? D: De que hablas? yo no amo a Soul, es un idiota ¬/¬**_

_**Blair: Maka si te gusta deberías de luchar por el! =D**_

_**Maka: Ya te dije que no lo amo, lo odio es un idiota! /**_

_**Blair, entonces no te molestara que el salga conmigo, verdad?**_

_**Maka: Soul sale contigo?**_

_**Blair: No pero hare lo posible para que se enamore de mí! ^^**_

_**Maka: Haz lo que quieras no me interesa ¬¬**_

_**Blair: Ok, Miau! =D**_

_**Maka: Da igual! -Sale de la casa-**_

_**Blair: Adiós Maka-chan! ^^**_

_**Maka: Adiós ¬¬'**_

_**...En el parque...**_

_**Maka: Soul eres un idiota! -LLorando- Porque te amo?**_

_**Kid: Maka?**_

_**Maka: Kid? Que haces aquí?**_

_**Kid: Venia de paseo y te vi aquí, por qué lloras?**_

_**Maka: No por nada**_

_**Kid: Vamos Maka puedes confiar en mi ^^ -seca su llanto-**_

_**Maka: O/O Gracias Kid, lo que pasa es que me pelee con Soul y pues lloraba de coraje!, pero ya no importa...**_

_**Kid: Claro que importa, mira esa pelea no debería afectarte, ya arreglaran las cosas después, así que no llores, una niña tan linda como tú no debería de llorar.**_

_**Maka: Linda?**_

_**Kid: Si, linda. Aunque debería de decir preciosa ya que linda para ti se queda corto! n_n**_

_**Maka: Gracias Kid n/n**_

_**Kid: Cuando te sonrojas y sonríes te vez más linda n/n -acaricia su cara- Maka aceptarías comer conmigo? ./.**_

_**Maka: Claro! n_n**_

_**...En un restaurante de Death City...**_

_**Maka: Gracias por invitarme Kid! :)**_

_**Kid: De nada Maka n.n**_

_**Maka: Pero dime porque me invitaste a comer?**_

_**Kid: Bueno...mmm... Pues por dos razones! u/u**_

_**Maka: Cuales? ^^**_

_**Kid: La primera que quería hacerte sentir mejor...**_

_**Maka: Y la segunda?**_

_**Kid: Que...yo... quería... Pedirte, q-uu-ue seas mi nooo-vii-aa u/u**_

_**Maka: Yo no sé qué decir O/O**_

_**Kid: Por favor dime que sí, veras que no te arrepentirás, tratare de hacer muy feliz, por favor dame una oportunidad! ñ/ñ**_

_**Maka: Acepto!**_

_**Kid: De verdad? o/o**_

_**Maka: Si, Kid quiero ser tu novia!**_

_**Kid: Gracias Maka, veras que haré todo lo posible para que serás muy feliz -la abraza-**_

_**Maka: Lo se n.n (Tal vez así te olvidare Soul) -corresponde al abrazo- Bueno Kid vámonos por favor!**_

_**Kid: Si lo que tú quieras Maka! n.n**_

_**Maka: Gracias ^^**_

_**...En casa de Maka...**_

_**Kid: Listo llegamos! ^^**_

_**Maka: Si, gracias por traerme Kid! n.n**_

_**Kid: De nada amor! n.n**_

_**Maka: Amor?**_

_**Kid: Si, amor, ahora que somos te puedo decir así, o no te gusta?**_

_**Maka: Claro que si me gusta ^^**_

_**Kid: Bueno, me voy cuídate amor te amo!**_

_**Maka: Ok, bye aa-mo-o-r!**_

_**Kid: Se oye lindo cuando lo dices! n.n**_

_**Maka: Jejeje ^^**_

_**Kid: Bueno me voy adiós cuídate Te amo!**_

_**Maka: Tú también cuídate nos vemos mañana!**_

_**Kid: Si, nos vemos mañana! ^^ -La besa- u/u**_

_**Maka: O_O -corresponde su beso- u/u**_

_**Kid: Adiós, descansa Te amo! -se va-**_

_**Maka: Adiós ^/^ -entra a la casa, cierra la puerta va hacías su cuarto- Que fue eso?. Cuando bese a Kid fue como si yo volara. Sera que lo amo? Bueno aun así espero olvidar con Kid lo que siento por Soul!**_

_**Soul: Que dijiste?**_

_**Maka: Eh? Desde cuando estás ahí? Que escuchaste? ¬/¬**_

_**Soul: Acabo de entrar, no escuche nada más que mi nombre, que se supone que debí escuchar? o más bien, que hablabas de mí?**_

_**Maka: Nada que te interese ¬¬**_

_**Soul: Esta bien pero dime por que llegas a esta hora?**_

_**Maka: Que te importa? ¬¬**_

_**Soul: Me importa mucho porque ya es tarde y pudo haberte pasado algo!**_

_**Maka: Como si yo te importara mucho!**_

_**Soul: Maka obvio que me importas, eres mi técnico y se te pasara algo yo no podría convertirme en una guadaña mortal!**_

_**Maka: Es lo único que te importa?**_

_**Soul: Si!**_

_**Maka: Idiota! Sal de mi habitación! -lo saca con una patada y cierra la puerta- Estúpido! Creo que hice lo correcto, al decirle a Kid que sí! -Llorando-**_

_**Blair: Soul! Estas Bien? Que haces aquí afuera de la habitación de Maka-chan!**_

_**Soul: Nada, me voy a mi habitación, Buenas noches!**_

_**Blair: Ok buenas noches Soul lindo! ^^ Miau!**_

_**No debes de estar con él!...**_

_**...El lunes por la mañana en Shibusen...**_

_**Black Star: Que hay Soul?**_

_**Soul: Hey Black Star como andas?**_

_**Black Star: Bien y tú?**_

_**Soul: Bien gracias**_

_**Black Star: Y como esta Maka?**_

_**Soul: Bien, salió temprano no sé dónde este :/**_

_**Black Star: Dahh pues con su novio desayunando en la cafetería**_

_**Soul: Novio? Maka no tiene novio! **_

_**Black Star: Que? Y Kid que?**_

_**Soul: Maka y Kid son novios? Desde cuándo?**_

_**Black Star: Si! desde ayer, Que no sabías?**_

_**Soul: No**_

_**Black Star: Pensé que lo sabias!**_

_**Soul: No sabía nada!**_

_**Black Star: Mmm, si ayer se les vio juntos en una cafetería comiendo juntos y luego al terminar la llevo a su casa y la beso!**_

_**Soul: Eso explica porque llego tarde a casa!, pero porque no me dijo nada?**_

_**Ox Ford: Eres tonto?**_

_**Soul: Porque dices eso? ¬¬**_

_**Ox Ford: Es obvio no te lo dijo porque...**_

_**Kim: Callate Ox!**_

_**Ox ford: Ok angel :D**_

_**Soul: Díganme, por qué?**_

_**-entran Maka y Kid de la mano-**_

_**Black Star: Mmm Soul!**_

_**Soul: Que!**_

_**Black Star: Voltea! ._.**_

_**Soul: Maka?**_

_**Maka: Que! ¬¬**_

_**Soul: Tenemos que hablar!**_

_**Maka: No tenemos nada que hablar**_

_**Kid: Maka, ve con el**_

_**Maka: Esta bien!**_

_**Einstein: por favor siéntense todos!**_

_**Maka: será después Soul!**_

_**Soul: está bien!**_

_**...Un tiempo después...**_

_**Black Star: Uff por fin termino la clase! :D**_

_**Soul: Si, por fin.**_

_**Kid: Maka quieres comer hoy en mi casa?**_

_**Maka: Claro! ^^**_

_**Kid: Ok paso por ti a las 3:00pm ^^**_

_**Maka: Esta bien :)**_

_**Soul: Hey Maka vámonos a casa que tenemos que hablar!**_

_**Maka: Ya voy! ¬¬ Bueno amor me voy -Lo besa- ^/^**_

_**Kid: -corresponde el beso- Claro amor te veo en la tarde bye! n/n**_

_**Soul: Vamos Maka! ¬¬**_

_**Maka: Ok ¬¬**_

_**~En el trayecto a casa~**_

_**Soul: Maka?**_

_**Maka: Que?**_

_**Soul: Es cierto que sales con Kid?**_

_**Maka: Que? Quien te lo dijo?**_

_**Soul: Eso no importa, solo respóndeme, es verdad?**_

_**Maka: Si!**_

_**Soul: Maka él no te conviene!**_

_**Maka: Porque lo dices?**_

_**Soul: Es un shinigami**_

_**Maka: Y eso que tiene que ver, aunque sea shinigami yo...**_

_**Soul: Tu?**_

_**Maka: Yo lo amo! -sale corriendo-**_

_**Soul: Maka...**_

_**3:00 p.m.**_

_**Kid: Que nervios! =S -Toca la puerta-**_

_**-Sale Soul-**_

_**Soul: Kid, que haces aquí?**_

_**Kid: Ahh... Soul Hola, como estas?**_

_**Soul: Bien Kid y tú?**_

_**Kid: Bien gracias...**_

_**Soul: Mira Kid la verdad no me agrada la idea de que salgas con Maka y sé que tú lo sabes perfectamente.**_

_**Kid: Lo se Soul, y entiendo que no te agrade la idea de que salga con Maka, porque tú la quieres mucho y comprendo que la quieras proteger, pero yo te prometo que no le hace daño y la cuidare bien**_

_**Soul: Esta bien Kid, solo hazla muy feliz por favor!**_

_**Kid: Lo hare, confía en mi...**_

_**Soul: Y a donde la llevaras hoy?**_

_**Kid: Pues comeremos en mi casa, con Liz, Patty, mi padre y Spirit para dar a conocer nuestra relación.**_

_**Soul: Woo, estará Spirit hay?**_

_**Kid: Si**_

_**Soul: Suerte Kid, espero que Maka no enfurezca al verlo**_

_**Kid: No creo que Maka se enoje**_

_**Maka: Enojarme por qué?**_

_**Kid: Wooo que bella te ves Maka**_

_**Maka: Gracias Kid!**_

_**Soul: Váyanse ahora que se les hace tarde**_

_**Maka: Soul...**_

_**Soul: Vamos váyanse antes de que se les haga más tarde**_

_**Kid: Vamos Maka**_

_**Soul: Suerte a los dos!**_

_**Maka: Gracias Soul u.u**_

_**Soul: Adiós, (Maka que hermosa estás, ahora sé por qué Te amo)...**_

* * *

><p>Bueno aqui termino mi primer fic! xD<br>Bueno la primera parte de mi primer fic *o*

Despues subo lo demas! (:  
>Claro si ustedes quieren, plis dejen reviews! ^_^<strong><em><br>*Soul Eater no me pertenece...Que lastima... xD*  
><em>**


End file.
